See No Evil
by NyhntynAitysyx
Summary: What's the real reason the Wizard is hiding away in the crooked tower? Why doesn't he come out in daylight? What plans does he have for the castle? As well as other surprises in store. Pairings: Jester and Gunther competing for Jane, Rake/Pepper
1. Chapter 1: Behind Those Empty Walls

A/N: Ages have been moved up by 7 years making the main characters between 19-21 and the royal children around 13 and 16. Yes this has vampires but think Bram Stoker's Dracula and not Twilight.

Chapter 1: Behind those empty walls

The sky was Dragon's endless playground. Dodging through clouds. Breaking the V format with the birds. Scaring the cows into a wonderful frenzy. There was nothing in the skies that could get any creature such as himself down. Unless, of course, he stopped avoiding the tower at the far corner of the Royal Garden. He always swung himself around whenever he neared it. Dragon scoffed at the thought of being scared of anything; after all he was no shortlife. But ever since Jane became a knight, he noticed the beginning of strange events in the Kingdom just outside the walls and it always led him sniffing back to that crooked tower. Jane had once told him a Wizard lived there but no one had ever seen him. How did the shortlife eat or drink? Was his survival magical too? He wondered if the so called Wizard ran out of food because small numbers of livestock had gone missing. So help the old man if he dared messed with the cows next. But how dark could this human be if the King allowed him to remain on castle grounds? Unfortunately, Dragon had a feeling he would soon find out. He swooped into the practice yard where Jane and Gunther, even after becoming knights, were still battling each other over which the better one was.

Gunther, no longer even a teenager, had grown a slight goatee and his hair was long enough to be tied back. Jane had developed into a more feminine figure but her hair hadn't changed too much although occasionally she did tie it back to prevent it from being in the way when she fought. But had anything else changed?

"Pig Breath!"

"Dung Dweller!"

CLANK SHHIIING

Dragon shook his head and perched himself on a castle wall. "You shortlifes will not be happy until the other is dead, will you?"

Jane's eyes widened, looking to Dragon incredulously. "How morbid of you!"

Dragon glanced from her to Gunther. "Oh look he can dance."

Confused, Jane turned to see what he meant when a cold sharp metal surrounded the front of her throat. "Yield." Gunther commanded. His voice, like his looks had also changed over time. Deeper but still with a smooth tone at times. More so it showed when he was snide. Gunther had made a short turn around behind Jane and held his sword to her. "How novice of you, Jane. It was far too easy, really." He let his hold drop but not the smirk on his face.

Jane felt the anger swell within her. She signaled to Dragon to halt, already anticipating a stream of flames set to make Gunther extra crisp. Gunther tilted his head, wondering how she'd lash back at him but instead she sheathed her sword and walked away. "You are not worth it. I will be the true better knight and walk away from your immature ways."

Gunther's smirk fell faster than Dragon's dung in the Royal Garden. He wouldn't let her just merely walk away from him. "The bloody hell I am. You are just mad because you made a careless mistake and lost."

Jane turned around, her face attempting to compete with the color of her hair. "How dare you tell me how I feel? Who do you think you are? Might I remind you, it was you who constantly picks battles with me?"

Gunther sheathed his sword briskly and marched toward her. "And it is you who never once quite seemed to say no to me, have you? It takes two to battle, does it not? And since when does anything that overgrown lizard says distract you from battle?"

"Human's got a point there, Jane." Dragon finally spoke up. "I believe the word "dead" had something to do with it though."

Jane felt a pit in her stomach and let her hair fly over her face as she abandoned them both by running off. Gunther scoffed. "What has got into her?"

..............................................................................

In a window of the crooked tower in the far corner of the gardens, a slender but aged hand appeared at the edge of a hanging royal blue fabric. It gripped the curtain between its fingers and pulled it all the way across, voiding the room of light. A man of near Sir Theodore's age looked back into his dimly lit quarters. His hair was short like Sir Ivon's but kept much neater and was an almost dark gray color. He wore a white robe that made him appear holy and pure but the elaborate pewter jewelry that adorned his body said a much different story. He wore a crown marked with the symbols of Gods who ruled the Underworld and war itself. At least three or four pendants hung from his neck at different lengths. One a tiny apothecary jar, one of a miniature chalice that seemed to harbor a realistic flame, a sword that appeared to have blood on it and a hand holding a piece of Chrysoprase stone.

"I cannot hide here any longer. I must act soon. You have done well over the past few years, child. I only ask of you that you continue just a bit longer."

"Yes, sir." A familiar voice answered in the shadows surrounding the candle light.

"I have had enough of that Gardner's crops and the Kitchen Maid's bland slop. I want something more from them. I do not care who you choose but I demand it by next sun up."

There was a long pause before. "I understand, sir. I will not fail you."


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing Red

A/N: I actually attempted to make some sort of "trailer" for my fan fiction as if it were a movie. Not exactly perfect but good enough:

…………on youtube add to the url: watch?v=ZfLav8jAz94 …………………

……………………………………………………………………………….

Night after night for decades, he had helped himself to various animals in the farm lands while the castle slept but it would be tolerated no more. The Wizard was ready to act out his plans but with a cautious pace. There were no suspicions placed or word of mouth as far as he knew. Nor the king or his knights were aware that one of Caradoc's subjects were no longer in service of the castle.

Like old times, the young men and women of the castle sat around for dinner although in recent months Lavinia had asked her father for permission to sit in with them. She always looked up to Jane and Pepper and couldn't get enough of Jester's ballads and jokes. The now older princess felt more content being around them all as to oppose to Cuthbert, who seemed to question their father endlessly on being a ruler and fascination with battle tactics with Sir Theodore. It all bored her really. She'd have rather knocked her head against a wall for fun. Tonight she had decided to wear Jester's old outfit from when he was her age. Or at least the top part. Both the lady in waiting and her own mother had insisted she wear a skirt so she wore an orange one for Jane's hair. The jingle boy himself had grown taller and replaced his cerulean puzzle outfit for a similar one in a rich blue with silver.

Tonight things seemed a bit quiet to Lavinia's dismay. Rake seemed fixed on looking through the kitchen window…or into nothingness. Smithy seemed interested in his dinner. Gunther seemed agitated at Jane, Jester seemed mesmerized by Jane and Jane was ignoring both of them altogether.

"No! No! No! This is boring!"

"Strawberry tarts are ready!" Pepper merrily emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray of the deserts.

The young girl's face brightened. "Champion!"

Pepper set the tarts on the table and while the others dug in, Rake slipped a rose into her apron pocket. He watched her return inside with the rose close to her face.

Jane took two tarts and rose from the table. "I shall take this with me. Goodnight, everyone." She made sure she smiled and looked everyone in the eye except Gunther before walking off.

Jester amusingly rested his chin on his palm, eyeing Gunther. "So what did you do this time to set her off?"

Gunther eyed the Royal Fool. "What makes you think it is me? She has her tights in a twist for who knows what reason. Maybe it has set in that we will be going off into real battles soon enough and she just is not ready to go where enemies will cut her throat open. They would not hold back and I will not always be there to protect her."

Jester tilted his head down toward the table slightly. "Why just put a sword to her head and tell her to renounce her knight status so that she may return as a lady in waiting. This way her dream is destroyed but she is safe at home while coddling your babies." He muttered under his breath. Apparently not low enough. Gunther was livid. Smithy almost choked on his tart in surprise at Jester's quiet outburst and excused himself from the table.

"You are lucky the princess is sitting here." Gunther seethed. "Might want to watch your bells." And with that, Gunther stormed off with only Jester and Lavinia remaining. Lavinia finished off the last of her tart and scooted down the bench to be opposite of Jester. "I have been working on my sewing. I want you to try some of my new dresses on." Lavinia gave him her best grin. Jester nodded "Very well, your highness."

Gunther started patrol around the castle. He teetered back and forth between being angry at Jane and then at Jester. He tried to make sense of why their words and actions really hurt him. His thoughts somewhat paused themselves as he noticed Dragon lift up into the sky from Jane's roof. Dragon took notice of Gunther staring from the distance.

"I though you had patrol tonight, Shortlife. Does Gunther not have a home to go to?"

Jane crossed her arms and stared to the side. "Yes, well ever since he moved into the knights' quarters, he stole my night patrols from me."

"And Old Rusty Legs is fine with that?"

"It appears so." Jane said shortly.

Dragon looked from her to Gunther. "You know he stares up at your tower here every night, right?"

"What?!"

Dragon rolled his eyes as she watched her run off down the stairs. "This is why I like the cows better. Such simple creatures." He flapped his wings to elevate himself higher and flew off.

Gunther saw Jane coming toward him. She seemed to be in no good mood but neither was he. As she approached him however, her mood had slowly lifted.

"I want to patrol tonight."

"Really? Where's your lizard?"

Jane stopped and turned around just to see Dragon disappear into the distance. She faced Gunther again. "I do not need him."

Gunther smirked, "Right then but I already have this shift so---"

"I insist, Gunther." Jane made sure she pronounced every single syllable, but tried not to start another argument.

"My god what is with you lately, Jane. You have been cross every single moment since I have moved to the castle. What is your problem?"

Jane looked away as if to forfeit the argument but quickly changed her mind and faced him. "It is you, Gunther. Seeing you now day and night. I cannot stand to look at you, even."

Those last words stung a great deal. More than any sword could. Seven years ago when the rumor went around about them, he had told her those same words but he hadn't meant it. He was only glad that things were back to normal. His rivalry with her had been a constant challenge and what made her attractive to him, not romantic gestures and overly sweet words. He knew Jester loved her but did she actually love him back?

Gunther remained silent as he walked away from her. Jane started to take a step forward but then backtracked. Jane went back to her room and Gunther went to go find Sir Ivon so they could switch places. Neither noticed what was going on by Pepper's window.

Pepper had just blown out the last candle. The only light she had was coming through the window from the moon. She almost fell from fright when Rake came into the kitchen.

"You scared me half to death!"

It wasn't Rake that neared her. A shard of metal shot into view for a brief moment before Pepper let out a final cry.

The bottom hem of the Wizard's robes came into the light. A wry smile on his lips. "Well done, Jethro. You even left her heart barely beating."

Smithy straightened himself up from kneeling over Pepper's dying body. "I await further orders, my Lord."

"Return to your forge. By the time you are there, you will have no recollection of what you have done tonight."


	3. Chapter 3: As The Storm Begins To Rise

A/N: *cringes* Yea I know I had Smithy go medieval on Pepper *Tomato Pause* There's going to be 5 chapter total and at the end of the fifth, I'm going to add in notes and stuff in the end with reasons to my madness. :p What's funny is the other day on Qubo, I think it was the episode The Offer and they mentioned about going to the Wizard for fireworks and how Smithy told Rake something to the effect of "Don't worry, he won't eat you." Hehe that fits even better now to my fan fiction's theory!

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning, the only thing bright and shining was the sun itself.

"I am afraid she has been murdered." Sir Theodore spoke in a solemn tone as the knights, Caradoc and his wife stood over Pepper's corpse in the kitchen. The person who seemed hit the hardest was Rake. They caught him trying to take his own life by almost jumping into the fireplace. Sir Theodore had placed Gunther in charge of keeping an eye on the distraught boy in Jester's room.

"Such an unfortunate situation." The King spoke as the Queen couldn't bear to even look at their kitchen maid's fate. Before Cuthbert or Lavinia could discover the news, Jester was ordered to keep them entertained inside the throne room. He did not want his children being exposed to such a ghastly situation. He turned his attention to his knights. "Who was on duty last night?"

"Aye. I was your highness. And Gunther as well. There were no signs or reports of such wickedness, sir. Nor any intruders."

"It may be one of our own." Sir Theodore interjected. He inspected the metal piece lodged in Pepper's right shoulder. "Find the Blacksmith."

Numbness was all Jane could feel. She started to wonder if her useless bickering with Gunther last night was the reason Pepper was dead. She lowered her head, blaming herself silently.

…………………………………………………………………………

The Wizard was in his chambers, lighting a candle. He was ready to move forward with his plans after finally having fed on human blood. In an ancient dialect, he began a melodic chant. He put his hand straight into the flame and touched the wall after, continuing his chant silently. A vibrant energy ignited, spanning throughout every single castle wall.

"Forfeit your spirits to me, Kippernium Castle."

……………………………………………………………………

Dragon landed carefully back on castle grounds. He had just returned with Jane, having delivered Pepper's body to her family in her village for burial. Walking through the main gate was Gunther, dragging along Rake. "For god sake, enough!" Gunther had enough of Rake already and yanked the boy's arm, throwing him down. His patience was as existent as Rake's rational thinking at this point.

Jane was appalled. "Gunther!"

"Save your breath. You have no idea how trying it is to keep him from murdering himself. He tried running off to find wolves in the forest."

"Can you blame him, you cold hearted dung weevil! Rake loved Pepper!"

"Yes thank you for informing me because I know nothing of how horrible he must feel!" He retorted sarcastically.

"All you know is licking Sir Theodore's boots and following around right up his rear!"

Gunther's eyes grew wide with wrath. "You insufferable wench." He spat. He could not muster to say much else. Jane kept her head held high; refusing to let his words hurt her.

Dragon looked from one shortlife to another. "So, uh, where is the Gardener?"

Gunther scanned the area and ran off with a growl and cursing under his breath. Jane relaxed her shoulders slightly, glancing back to Dragon. Tears started forming in her eyes. Dragon lowered his head so he was at her level, nuzzling the side of her face for comfort.

Gunther found Rake sabotaging his own garden. Or more so the flowers. He was pulling every single one from the ground. "I'll have no beauty. I'll have no grace. Nothing to remind me of her beloved face." For every line he repeated, he yanked another rose from the dirt.

The knight looked at the Gardener pitifully. Could this be a preview of how he himself would act if Jane were to be killed?

"Sir Gunther."

Gunther acknowledged with a nod. "Yes, Sir Theodore?"

"The replacement kitchen maid is arriving shortly. Did Pepper have all her things before she left?"

"What?" Gunther shook his head slightly in misunderstanding. "Sir, her body was given over to the village just over an hour ago."

"I do not appreciate that sort of wit, young knight." He scolded before walking away.

Something was dreadfully wrong he realized after no one in the castle seemed to recall Pepper's death. No one except Rake, who had moved onto stripping his garden of Chrysanthemums, and Jane.

"The sides have been blurred on who's side is with who.

But he who hides will choose who he will pursue."

Gunther glanced around looking to see who had suddenly started talking in rhyme.

"Confess me a reason for day or night

That the old wizard has never graced a sight."

"Princess Lavinia! Where are you?"

"Beware of the magic

For it holds no light."

Gunther took notice of Cuthbert chasing after his sister with a wooden practice sword. It wasn't Lavinia speaking. But who could throw around her voice?

"He may not be a wizard

But a creature of the night."

Jester gave Gunther a smug look as he leaned with his arms crossed on castle wall. "You should hear my impressions of Sir Ivon."

Before Gunther could question Jester, he ran off toward the crooked tower. Gunther followed in pursuit and didn't stop until he realized he had never entered this part of the castle before. Defeat set in, having lost Jester but he was far from alone.

"Why did my magic not take its effect on you?"

"Halt in the name of the King!"

"Ah, you must be Sir Gunther Breech."

"Come forward into the light so that I may see the face I am to slay."

The Wizard took a step forward into the candle light but Gunther now saw that asking who was a wrong wording but rather what this man was. What human man had the teeth of a wolf protruding on either side of his lips? The same Wizard who repaired the Queen's painting once?

His mind apparently seemed to have been read as the older man smiled modestly. "Yes, yes you must only know of my parlor trick for the clueless court. I am more than a man of sorcery and I have lived too long with a human as my ruler. I will conquer Kippernium with ease."

"And I am ordered to smite anyone who threatens my king."

"Except you are the only one who now knows what I have confessed. With their souls under my control, all they will know is that you would have slain a member of the castle and you would be punished my death yourself.

"No one but King Caradoc has even seen you in flesh and blood. They would never even know you were missing."

"Maybe this will convince you then. Kill me and they will remember what happened to the kitchen maid and have your Blacksmith executed, who I might add did do it by his own hands theoretically. How will you prove his innocence?"

Gunther couldn't answer but thought about drawing his sword. In fact, why hadn't he already? Was he already losing his will?

"Tell me, son. Want to know what really happened to your mother? Or why father-dearest will not speak of her?"

Gunther cautiously eyed the older man.

"Magnus and Mina Breech were a pitiful couple. Him being the greedy lard he is and she was a lamb marked for sacrifice in every one of his schemes. Any soul you have, boy, is not from that waste of air who has raised you."

"What became of her? Why did she leave me?"

"One of your father's vile, selfish schemes went wrong. She got caught in its result." The Wizard looked Gunther square in the eye. "Mina Breech died as your shield."

"NO." Gunther angrily pulled his sword from the sheath on his back and aimed the edge at the Wizard's throat.

"Yield, my boy."

Gunther's glare let up slightly as he suddenly started to focus on the man's eyes. Impossible as it seemed he could have sworn the irises of this stranger's eyes were rotating. A metal clanking signaled to him that his sword had dropped to the ground but he couldn't pull himself from the entrancing stare.

"I demand you stop this...at once." Gunther had attempted to sound firm in his request but it came out as a small wish that had him slowly drifting off.

The Wizard raised his hand with a commanding gesture toward his prey. Before he could utter a charm, the door to the chamber slammed open. Gunther could no longer speak but his eyes pleaded to the man at the door to help him.

A lazy grin appeared upon Jester's face. "How the mighty noble has fallen."

Gunther's body buckled, sprawled on the floor. He went ignored as the Wizard and Jester conversed over his body.

"What will you do with him, sire?" Jester questioned. There was enough malice in his eyes that would have probably even sent Magnus running.

"I am returning him without tonight's memory. An angry knight is of no use to the kingdom and an enraged servant is no use to me. I believe I would fare better capturing someone far more worthy. I want the Turnkey girl instead."

Jester's face seemed to fight between anger and obedience but the latter had won. The twinge of anger aching in his chest had been forced to quickly subside. On the floor, Gunther grimaced at what he heard. He slowly but desperately attempted to reach the hilt of his sword. He feared the idea of forgetting what was being planned. He had to save Jane but everything started slipping into a haze.


	4. Chapter 4: Bid my blood to run

"I do not…!" Jane slashed at the training dummy in the practice yard. "…understand!" She ducked to the side and struck back. "I saw Pepper with my own two eyes for crying out loud! It's like they have all had a sudden…!" She crouched down to avoid being hit with a moving mace. "…lapse of memory!"

Jane stepped back from the mannequin and faced Dragon, who rested pensively on the sidelines. "You saw she was …you know?"

Dragon nodded. "Why do you think they forgot?"

"Sir Ivon asked me to see if Pepper left any of her belongings behind and almost flogged me for putting the word dead and Pepper in the same sentence. Sir Theodore acted just as harshly and I did not dare ask the King in fear of removal from the kingdom altogether."

"Gunther remembers, no? He was playing mother hen to Carrot Boy all morning."

"Dragon …my tower." Jane had lowered her voice this time.

Dragon looked attentively. "Just what is he doing?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jester slowly let himself into Jane's room. He took notice of her sword against her bed post and removed it from its casing.

"What are you doing in my room?" Jane asked, wondering why Jester had intruded and had her sword in his possession.

Jester smiled down at what was in his other hand. He opened his palm to reveal a few wild berries. Jane recognized them from the time she ate them with Dragon and fell ill. He advanced on her with a menacing grin.

"Jester, stop. It is really a horrible time for jokes."

Seeing as he didn't stand down, Jane rushed back out the way she came. She ran toward the forge where her face almost met Smithy's hammer. She ducked out of the way of a couple blows. "Smithy!" She dropped down sharply. "Stop it!" Jane fell into a tumble, rolling onto one knee before running off. She looked back and gasped. 'Why are Smithy and Jester trying to harm me?' she thought as she fled. Green flesh caught her attention from the skies.

"Dragon!" She called to him desperately. "Take me off the ground!"

Dragon eyed his flaming haired friend in alarm. "What is wrong?" Then he saw Smithy charging at her with his hammer. "Good god, I am going to kill him." he swore under his breath.

"Dragon!"

Dragon swooped down but his flight was thrown off by Jane's sword cutting through the air. Jester held it high, threatening Dragon with it. Dragon was furious.

"Land yourself and she dies, Beast."

Jane cried out as she moved herself from harms way, nearly getting pummeled by Smithy. He dealt a blow again but this time she caught his arm and jammed her foot into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. She was stopped by striking him again when Jester shoved her backwards under his arm and forced one of the berries down her throat by covering her mouth and throwing her head back. Jane let out a small groan before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and the world fell into darkness.

Dragon snarled fire inches from Jester, holding back from doing lethal damage with great restraint. "Have you all gone mad? I will destroy you all for this."

Jester ignored Dragon and let Jane fall into Smithy's grasp. "Our Lord wants her." He placed a hand delicately on her cheek before letting Smithy carry her off.

"King Caradoc is behind all this?! That shortlife is going to be a "nolife" when I get through with him!"

Jester aimed the sword at Dragon. "You should leave. Soon Kippernium will belong to my Lord and you will have no place here. Or a friend." With his final word, he turned on his heel, taking the sword with him.

Dragon couldn't even begin to comprehend what was happening or what he was to do next. All he knew was that he was furious as hell and someone needed to pay. He searched to alert Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon but they attempted attacks upon Dragon before returning to stand guard on the crooked tower. The royal family themselves sat together in the throne room in an odd stupor along with Jane's parents, oblivious to the happenings around them. He didn't bother asking Rake a thing after he saw the poor boy getting into hysterical fits with his plants.

"Who did this to all of you shortlives? This is madness!"

Dragon saw Gunther being dragged toward the main gate by Smithy and Jester. Dragon took the opportunity to swoop downward and steal the knight from them. He ignored their protests and threats as he headed toward his cave in the mountain. Dragon only hoped he wasn't setting himself up and Gunther hadn't already had his mind fixed.

Having no patience to wait, Dragon literally lit a fire under Gunther to awaken him. Gunther yelped as he jumped up against the cave wall.

"Oh good, you are awake."

"What am I doing here? The last thing I remember was fighting with Jane in a mock battle."

"You better recall sooner quick, Metal Brain. Jane's life is in danger. The whole castle has been turned upside down."

"I cannot remember, you overgrown lizard!"

"Try harder, Dung Bucket!" Dragon barked as he blew a threatening fire in Gunther's direction. Dragon sighed, stifling his flame. "Just help me save her, please."

Gunther knew Dragon cared deeply for her and he himself couldn't bare it if Jane ended up like Pepper. Like Pepper? Then it all flooded back. The death. The Wizard.

"JANE!"

"What is it?" Dragon asked in anticipation.

"He is going to make her like the creature he is. Some sort of wolf-fanged human who survives on blood."

"Not if we kill him first! Hop on!"

"No, wait. If he dies, Smithy could be executed for killing Pepper."

"Oh…so? What is the problem?"

"It was not of his own will and there will be no way to prove it."

"Either you save Jane or I will throw you right off this mountain. No one's life matters but hers, you got that? In life or death, who would you save? Smithy or Jane?"

Gunther recoiled. He never wanted to make such a decision but he realized the same would happen if it were a regular battle with an enemy at some point. An impatient breath of Dragon fire interrupted him again.

"So what is the plan, already?!"

Gunther ran up to the cave entrance to view the castle. The sun had already set. "Take me back."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dragon had taken flight with Gunther on his neck. Neither had said much of a word to each other and Gunther refused to admit the complete details of what his big plan was to save Jane.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Dragon thought out loud, knowing Gunther wouldn't answer.

Gunther silently glanced to the side as they decreased elevation. By the crooked tower, two lit torches could be seen. Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon must have still been guarding the Wizard.

Dragon set himself down half a mile off from the castle and walked the rest of the way on foot with Gunther. Gunther had told Dragon to wait for his signal and with that left the creature outside the gates. Gunther treaded carefully into the practice yard. He checked the surrounding area for Smithy or Jester. One person he could handle. Possibly two. But if his mentors were to join in, he'd be greatly unmatched. However the silence was unsettling to a point he would have almost preferred being ambushed.

"Hello there, Gunther."

Gunther instinctively drew his sword and blocked a blow from Jane's. He ducked around his arm, guiding Jane's weapon off its path so he could face her. He had almost been sure she was fine until he spotted two miniature slits on the side of her neck. Some blood had dried up around them.

"Jane, your neck—"

"My neck is not your concern. Yours however is." Her voice sounded bitter and her eyes seemed vacant.

"I do not wish to battle you this time. The entire castle is in grave danger."

"Cry me a moat around the castle grounds. All of a sudden you back down from a challenge. You do not have the option of backing out, Sir Gunther."

Gunther thought back to every duel Jane had taken part in when she was angry. Her aggressiveness had made it difficult many times for him to stand a chance.

"Fight me or I will alert the other knights."

Gunther held his head high to stand his ground. Jane understood and ran toward the crooked tower which soon sent Sir Theodore and Ivon running toward him. Gunther held his sword and free arm up in surrender but neither elder night seemed to care. Sir Theodore struck the first attack, causing Gunther to lean out of harm's way while at the same time counter attacking Sir Ivon.

"Dragon now!" He growled as Sir Theodore left a gash in his arm.

Dragon swooped upward into sight and rocketed himself straight toward the Wizard's tower. He suspended himself in the air briefly, catching a glimpse of Jane ready to tear into an unconscious Jester's neck. "Jane!"

"Away, you animal! She is mine!" The Wizard hissed from the window. Dragon took a double take at the human's eyes. How could anyone who looked like a shortlife have the eyes similar to a dragon's?

Gunther fell to one knee, nearing the inability to continue on fighting. With both hands on the hilt, he blocked both knights' swords at once, who were increasingly overpowering him.

After waiting a very long time to char any living being, he gave a great gasp of breath and let the Wizard have it for every ounce of anger he felt. An inferno of fire shot into the window at such a rapid pace, the Wizard never even had a chance to utter a final sound. Burnt particles began cascading out from the ledge and down to the grass. Dragon seemed pleased with his handy work…but did it work?


	5. Chapter 5: Binding Loose Ends

Gunther leaned forward, his elbows rested on his knees, sifting a stressed hand through his disheveled hair. Sir Ivon was flat on his stomach passed out and Sir Theodore sat limply on his knees unawake. If the fight had gone on any longer, he would have been as good as dead.

Gunther forced himself to his feet. He swore off all his childish ways of avoiding his feelings for Jane. He would find her, wait until she awakened and would tell her right then and there.

He marched himself to find her only to see her resting peacefully against Jester's chest. He regretted Sir Ivon not putting him out of his misery.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Over the next day, castle life had mostly returned to normal. The Wizard had been bluffing after all. No one had remembered Smithy had slain Pepper, not even Smithy himself. Gunther and Dragon only had held recollection of an event they would have rather forgotten. Or more so Gunther. Dragon took pride in remembering his great kill even though he couldn't tell Jane about it. Jane's memory had almost been completely erased of the ordeal. The last thing she remembered was fighting with Gunther over the night watch. Her blood thirst and neck injuries had disappeared as well. With Rake missing, King Caradoc had assumed the gardener and Pepper had run away together and ordered the Chamberlain to seek out replacement staff. Gunther knew better unfortunately after spotting one of Rake's tools floating in the water. Gunther had decided to move on from castle duties and expand his horizons as a knight with blessings from both Sir Theodore and King Caradoc.

Jane paced back and forth in her room, talking to herself. She didn't know what could have made Gunther suddenly leave but she had to do something. Dragon perched his head on her window sill, his eyes following as she walked back and forth in the same spot.

"If you want to burn a hole through the floor, I could do that much faster."

Jane stopped and acknowledged her good friend. "Dragon, what do I do? Gunther is leaving before sundown."

"Break out the mead?"

Jane leaned on her bed post, arms crossed.

"Jane?"

"It is everything against what I set out to be. I am a knight. Knights are not supposed to fall in love with their fellow men."

Dragon started to open his mouth for a remark but better kept his mouth shut and let her go on.

"At first I saw him as a distraction so I made him somewhat of an enemy. I thought that way, every battle and challenge I had and won with him would be a step further toward making these feelings go away."

"Did not work, now did it?"

Jane glared up at the green overgrown lizard. "No, it has not. And when he moved into the castle, seeing him more made it worse. The worse it got, the more I feared it would keep me from being a good knight and so the more cross I was toward Gunther. I will not give up being a knight for any man."

Dragon pushed his neck in further a bit. "Who says you must?"

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Gunther had almost completed gathering up his things. Saying his goodbyes would be short with a lack of people to say it to. He had distanced himself from a puzzled Smithy and didn't dare look Jester in the eye in fear of jealousy taking over reasoning. He hadn't decided yet on whether or not he'd see Jane before he departed.

The sound of his father's strong voice interrupted his thoughts. Magnus had just finished speaking with the Chamberlain and took notice of Gunther. As his father's stout self walked over toward him, he suddenly remembered what the Wizard had said of his mother's fate. Gunther's blood boiled with every step his father took toward him.

"Gunther, my son, just the man I wanted to see. I hear you will be leaving here soon. A most exciting journey for a top knight I wager!"

"Bog off!" Those were the only words Magnus heard before his face collided with Gunther's fist. Before the anger could settle in after the shock, Magnus had been stopped from reacting. Of course any intelligent being with a sword aimed at their chest would. Gunther kept his arm straight out, aimed at his father's heart--or rather lack of one. "I hate you with every inch of my being. From now on, you don't exist to me. Speak to me again after this and I shall see to it permanently."

Magnus stared angrily at his son. "You are a brazen fool. How dare you hold a blade to me?"

"What happened to Mother?" Gunther seethed.

Magnus looked away from his son briefly but then a few moments later had the audacity to smirk. Gunther couldn't tell if his father was trying to hide the pain of his question in a cruel way or if Magnus truly was a cold fish. Either way, Gunther was at his breaking point after everything he just went through and cranked his arm back in an attacking stance. If Sir Theodore hadn't interfered and grabbed Gunther's arm, Magnus might have been added to the unknown death toll this week. The older knight steered Gunther away from his father quickly, not allowing the knight to even give so much as a glance backward. Although his actions may have landed him further into trouble with the kingdom itself having attempted assault.

"Sir Gunther…"

"If you are going to have me thrown from the kingdom, I will abide." Gunther glanced from his superior to the ground.

"Had you actually made a hit, you would be preparing for execution. No one else has seen your outburst but myself." Sir Theodore led Gunther inside the Castle. He stopped and turned to his knight. "Explain yourself now or I shall have to take further action."

"It is his fault I am without a mother. He should pay dearly!"

"You know better than anyone that revenge is not the way to deal with our problems. Now I do not know how you discovered your mother's fate but you apparently are not fully informed of the situation. Your father holds a heavier heart than you think."

"Heavy with guilt you mean. His horrible schemes got her killed!"

"Your mother was a kind, gentle soul although sometimes her smart witted mouth got herself in trouble. She was braver than Magnus but her traditional upbringing allowed him take charge of how they lived. She grew to hate who he was but not until after she had you. I do not remember everything but you were only a few years old when she died. Magnus had angered a King from an enemy castle with his deceit. One of the knights had been ordered to terminate you as punishment but your mother sacrificed herself to save you and was killed instead. Magnus took you and fled. Unfortunately it has not stopped him from continuing in his ways but he raised you with a fierce image in mind so that one day you'd come back to the enemy and bring fear upon them."

Gunther held his head in his hands. He felt saddened and angered. Never more so did he just want to run and never return at this very moment.

"I will add some final words to you before you leave, Sir Gunther. One, it is not the past or the future to look to. It is the present. Two, a good knight never assumes any facts. He must seek the answers himself directly and ask the right questions. And finally, I will let your outburst slide since you are leaving any how. I only warn that you do not return for a while and leave immediately. I bid you well, Sir Gunther." He stood and took his leave.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Having gathered all his things, he started heading toward the main gate. Gunther set his belongings down as he reached the practice yard and looked to Jane's tower. To his surprise, Jane was staring back down at him from the bridge path built above the archery equipment. Gunther set out toward the winding steps of her tower, gaining confidence in every move forward. Jane had begun to descend the stairs so they met at the middle. Gunther grasped her hand and intertwined his fingers with her own.

"Do you wish me to stay?"

Jane's gaze fell as she shook her head slightly. Gunther seemed crestfallen, about to let go when Jane tightened her grip on his hand. Their eyes met---confusion in one and determination in the other.

"I am going with you."

Gunther let out a sigh of relief and grinned. "Champion." He softly replied.

"Yes, right, all is well. Are you two going to---never mind me then."

Dragon perched himself on the roof of Jane's tower as the two young knights finally shared a long waited kiss.

……………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Random notes

1-I got the idea to write a story about the Wizard because he's the only character on the show mentioned about twice and never once seen. The info on him living in the crooked tower at the far corner of the garden came from qubo's question section. The idea for vampire came from the episode Jane's scared away by a bat.

2-I was originally going to give the Wizard the name "Gwydion" which I think the baby names website defined it something along the 'god of magic' but I didn't care much for the name and left it out. I also didn't want to mess too much with giving the Wizard too much of an identity or background since the story is just interpretation of what he could be. I purposely focused on him minimally but enough to make him cause havoc and hence the fiction's title. He's barely seen in the series by the characters. Notice except for Pepper's death, I never had him leave his tower so all his evil was done in hiding, even after he gained control of most of the castle. Off topic…Lol was listed as a baby name…Who does that?!

3- For Gunther's mother, there wasn't much from the questions online to go on other than 'rumors' of her being married off for her father's wealth and it's unknown what happened to her. No name, nada. So it left it pretty wide open. I chose her name for two reasons. It was homage to Dracula and it meant Strong willed Warrior and described her similar to Jane for reasoning towards why Gunther might be drawn to Jane. I did that so it could be seen that he had the same taste in women his father had even though they are two different men. Also the online questions mention about Magnus not wanting to discuss Gunther's mother so there probably had to be a pretty good reason. I wouldn't want to talk about someone either if I had gotten them killed. And considering Magnus is far from an innocent, the idea of how I portrayed that part of this fiction seemed believable.

4-As answered to Kyra4's chapter 3 comment:

In Bram Stoker's Dracula, the vampire's only power other than shape shifting into a wolf was clouding the mind and his victim would be controlled so the same applied to the Wizard. Jester and Smithy both are, along with most the others save for Jane, Gunther, Dragon and Rake. The spell the wizard cast within the castle walls affected everyone differently in slight variations. Smithy was completely easy to overtake and given with his natural quiet nature, it was easy for him to go undetected as long as he did. Jester makes some good attempts to fight being under the spell but isn't able to and does what he does in chapter 4 that would have greatly sicken him in an emotional sense but fortunately he doesn't remember the entire past 2 days when the hypnosis is broken.

Smithy isn't evil, he's been under constant control for a awhile bringing the Wizard food and some livestock but mostly was in idle and left to control his own actions until the Wizard was ready to use him.

Gunther, Jane, Dragon and Rake weren't affected because they weren't on castle grounds when the hypnosis was cast castle-wide.

When Jester tried to warn Gunther, it was him fighting the hypnosis but it ended up intriguing Gunther enough to find out whether or not Jester had any answers as to what was going on and instead Jester landed Gunther right into a trap with

the Wizard. The poetic verses were basically Jester fighting the power, and running into the trap was him giving in to evil. By time he went after Jane and force fed her wild berries, his will was completely gone.

5-In reply to Kyra4's chapter 4 comment:

I thought about her remaining a vampire but things for Jane would be extremely different if she remains so. She would be with Dragon for ever but she'd never see light of day ever again. The King would eventually notice as would the other knights and she'd probably even be thrown out of the castle, especially when they find what she lives on. Plus with Gunther remembering everything...then there's her parents.

I might consider using the alternate ending as a sequel fiction, rewriting her as being a vampire from chapter 5. How would the castle react? Did she or did she not bite Jester? If she did, would her love stray from Gunther in her new life?


End file.
